Sleepover Time!
by AlexCfiolee
Summary: Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann want to have a sleepover together but what they don't know is that Wally, Robin and Connor were up to no good! I know that young justice sleepovers have been done before but I really wanted to try one! Artemis/Kid Flash Zatanna/Robin Superboy/Miss Martian (I can't fit all of the charaters in the character list.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**THIS FANFICTION IS DISCONTINUED AFTER CHAPTER 3 SO IF YOU ARE JUST STARTING IT BE WARNED**_

_Yay! My first young justice fanfiction! This should have multiple ships but mostly spitfire since they're my favorite. This is kind of supposed to be a silly fanfic, I think I'm going to do a more serious one later but until then, enjoy! :)_

"Baywatch, I could take you any day!" Artemis said as she, Zatanna, M'gann, Robin, Superboy and Wally made their way back to their head quarters. Artemis and Wally walked ahead of the group as Zee and M'gann walked behind, watching the argument and Connor and Robin stayed behind all of the girls, and Wally

"That is if you can catch me." Wally retorted to the blonde as he used his power to do a lap around Artemis.

Artemis wrinkled her nose in disapproval, "News flash Kid Idiot, it would be completely unfair to use your powers."

Wally crossed his arms, "Just 'cus you don't have any powers doesn't mean I can't use mine!"

Artemis glared at the speedster, "Do you seriously want to go there Baywatch?!"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "When will you two stop arguing? You've been going back and forth since we won the battle." She was right, the six had just left a battle with a giant squid that was controlled by some bad guy. It was just them because Kaldur and Raquel were on a separate mission. They were all tired except for Artemis and Wally who had just enough energy to continue their argument that started in the middle of the battle.

"Sure, as soon as Kid Clueless over here stops being annoying," Artemis scoffed.

"Maybe as soon as Arty gets the memo that she can't beat my superior power," Wally turned to M'gann and gave her a flity grin, "Or my superior hotness."

Artemis punched his arm, making him turn back to face her as they walked, "Would you leave M'gann alone? Obviously your clueless brain hasn't gotten a single hint that she's not interested."

"Why do you care so much if I hit on girls?" Wally asked slyly.

Artemis began to grow red, "I DON'T CARE!"

Before Wally could say anything else, Robin piped up, "Oh would you two please just get a room?"

Artemis and Wally both spun around to glare at Robin, the blonde archer began marching back toward him, "You know what Boy Blunder?!"

Zatanna held her back with a force field spell, "Artemis can you please refrain from attempting to kill Robin?!"

"Attempting? Oh no, I'll be succeeding!" But instead of trying to get past Zatanna's spell, the archer angrily spun around on her heel and continued walking with a very pleased speedster who believed he had won the fight they were having.

Zatanna took down her spell, "So what do you guys want to do tonight? Kaldur and Raquel are still on their separate mission. It's pretty far away and even though the have the bioship they won't be back until tomarrow."

"Why did they go together anyway?" Connor asked innocently.

Wally rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Duh Supey, they obviously like eachother and wanted to be alone."

M'gann was extremely confused, "So what you're saying is that if two of us go on a mission together, that means we like eachother?"

Wally shrugged and Robin grinned, "So that's why you and Artemis went on that mission together last week."

"No!" Wally shouted.

"In his dreams!" Artemis shouted.

"We'll I think it'd be great if Raquel and Kaldur liked eachother," M'gann said, attempting to change the subject so no one killed Robin.

"Yea, every girl deserves a guy who likes her, no matter who he is." Zatanna said, shooting a quick glance at Robin.

"Yea and every guy deserves his own spitfire." Everyone stared blankly at Robin except for Wally who had alarm written all over his face.

"So..." Zatanna said trying to break the awkward silence that had ensued, "Us girls could hang out."

M'gann squealed, "We could have a sleepover!" The Martian girl began to float a little out of excitement, she had heard of sleepovers before but had never been to one before.

"Ooo sleepovers, my favorite," Atemis said sarcastically. Zatanna and M'gann didn't notice though, M'gann was already blabbing her plans to Zatanna who was only partly listening.

But while the girls made their plans, the boys made some of their own. "So, what will we do tonight?"

Wally smirked like he only does when he has a devious idea. "I say we use the security cams to spy on the girls."

"But wouldn't that be wrong?!" Connor asked in shock, obviously he didn't know Kid and Robin well enough.

"Duh, but I might find out if M'gann likes me." Wally grinned.

A frown formed across Superboy's face and Robin tried to hold back a laugh. "Nah, you just wanna spy on Artemis!"

Wally began to turn red, "WHAT?! NO!"

Robin chuckled, "Dude we all know you like her."

"I do not! And what about Zatanna? You obviously like her!"

"Don't change the subject!" Robin said as he attempted to hide his own blush.

"Guys cut it out!" Connor yelled, "You're worse than girls!" A few seconds of awkward silence passed before all three erupted into laughter as they reached the HQ.

Before they entered the building Wally pulled Robin aside. "Dude! How do you know about the spitfire thing?!" He hissed.

"I'm Batman's son, I know all." Robin said misteriously. Wally just glared at him. "Okay fine, remember that time you and I hung out and watched movies at HQ until you fell asleep? Well you mentioned it in your sleep saying 'Don't touch her she's my spitfire' and other junk. What is it though?"

Wally sighed and told Robin what Dr. Fate had told him. Robin began laughing so hard a tear fell from under his mask. "Dude! What's so funny about it?!"

"What's funny is he was talking about Artemis and you know it!" Robin said, wiping a tear from under his mask.

"No he wasn't!" Wally cried.

"Fine whatever you say man," Robing said as he chuckled, but before Wally could retort, the Boy Wonder began to walk into HQ. "Come on Wall-man, we have to prepare for tonight, this is going to be fun."

_Dun dun dun, the boys are up to no good! Hope you liked he first chapter there will certainly be more to come. Please review, favorite and follow because every bit of support keeps me going! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I am so excited about how much feedback I've gotten, it means a lot to me. This story had only one chapter and has more feedback than my Adventure Time Fiolee fanfic that's going to be on chapter 7 tonight. O.o Not sure if that's a good or bad thing, probably good. I guess Young Justice has a bigger fandom here than Adventure Time! Well without further ado, chapter 2! (OMG that rhymed :D)_

"Come on! It won't be that bad," M'gann begged Artemis who was stubbornly laying on the couch, unmoving.

"You're not going to die by joining us Arty," Zatanna said while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I'll die on the inside," The archer murmured.

"Please Artemis? I've never been to a sleepover!" M'gann said, with a bit of a whine laced in her voice.

"Neither have I," Artemis growled. M'gann and Zatanna became suddenly quiet, knowing enough about Artemis's past to know that she didn't have many experiences like sleepovers. "But I know enough about them to know that I don't like them."

"Why not? We're not going to do eachothers makeup and junk." Zatanna said to no avail, Artemis stayed where she was.

"I was going to bake cookies..." M'gann trailed off.

Artemis jumped up, "Okay! Let's go!" The three girls laughed as they made their way to the kitchen. There was no way anyone could pass up M'gann's cooking now that her cookies had more flavor and less burn marks.

"I think this might be more fun than I thought," Artemis admitted.

"I think this will be even more fun than I thought!" Wally said as Robin finished setting the monitor to show the different rooms.

"I still think this is wrong," Connor said with uncertainty in his voice.

Wally scoffed, "Dude chill! What could go wrong? It's not like they'll catch us."

"But what if they tell secrets? What if they change clothes?!"

The last question made Wally imagine if that happened. He immediately regretted the decision, blushing wildly. Wally may have been a flirt but that didn't mean he was comfortable with watching girls changing. Robin looked up to see Wally's red face. He chuckled, "Imagining a certain archer changing, arn't we Wally?"

"Who, Roy?!" Connor asked, obviously not getting the joke.

"What?" Robin asked, shaking his head, "No, a certain female, blonde archer who refers to Wally as 'Baywatch.'"

"Ohhh, so Artemis?" Robin nodded and they both turn to the speedster.

"I do not imagine Artemis changing," Wally frowned, his face still the color of his hair. The truth was that Artemis had been the first to enter his thoughts. Her soft looking, tan skin and her long hair tumbling down her exposed back. But he wasn't about to tell Robin that and anyway, it wasn't like that meant anything, right? Girls are always on Wally's mind, why should Artemis be different? Because you hate her, he scolded himself.

"Whatever you say dude. Oh look!" Robin said, pointing at the screen that had an empty living room on it. Robin pressed a few buttons and the screen flicked to show the kitchen were M'gann was baking and Artemis and Zatanna were sitting on the table, laughing.

"Cookies?!" Wally cried, "I have got to get down there. Be back in a flash." With that Wally sped out of the room.

"He's going to go see Artemis isn't he," Connor asked, turning to Robin.

"Big time."

"How am I supposed to know?!" Cried M'gann as she pulled the cookies out of the oven. Zatanna had just asked her who on the team would be the best kisser.

"How about I rephrase it, who would you be willing to kiss?" Artemis asked.

"Do I have to answer?" M'gann asked, both of the other girls nodded. M'gann sighed, "Fine, if I had to pick I'd say... Superboy." She set the tray of cookies on the table and blushed when she saw that Artemis and Zatanna were laughing. "What?!"

"Oh, we already knew," Artemis replied, grinning.

"Yea, we just wanted to make you say it."

M'gann's blush grew a deeper shade, "Well what about you Artemis?"

"What about me?" She replied a bit hotly.

"Who would you want to kiss?"

"Oh, I can answer that for you, it's Wally," Zatanna said a bit nonchalantly.

"What?!" Artemis cried making the other girls laugh.

"Come on Artemis, you guys would make the cutest couple ever!" M'gann said.

"And we have noticed the little things." Zatanna added smirking in the same way Robin does when he teases Wally.

"Like what exactly?" Artemis growled, not enjoying this conversation one bit.

"Like that you guys always stand together," Zatanna said still smirking.

M'gann perked up a bit, "Yea! And how when you died he-" Zatanna elbowed the Martian. They promised not to tell Artemis about Wally's extreme reaction to the training session.

Artemis's eyes narrowed, "What about when I died? Now you have to tell me."

Right then a certain speedster ran into the room and stopped next to M'gann. Artemis shot a look at the other two girls, signaling that the conversation wasn't over yet.

"Hey Babe," Wally said, his words slurred due to the cookie in his mouth.

"That's so gross Baywatch," Artemis said as she took a cookie. A little to her surprise, it was very good.

In response Wally proceeded to chew with his mouth open obnoxiously and then say, with his mouth still full, "Is this better?" Artemis just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Hello Wally, how are the cookies?" M'gann asked politely.

"They're really sweet, kind of like you babe."

Zatanna turned to Artemis, "Can I do it for you this time?"

Artemis shrugged, "As long as it gets done."

Zatanna slapped the back of Wally's head, "Grow up!"

Artemis laughed and stepped over to them, "Word of advice, when you slap him you have to make sure his head moves forward from the impact a bit and whatever he's eating gets choked on. Like this." Before the speedster could react Artemis smacked the back of his head doing what she said it would, his head moved forward and he choked a bit on the cookie.

"Nice one!" Zatanna cried as she laughed.

Artemis did a large, exaggerated bow, "Thank you, thank you. It comes with much practice."

Wally glared at the laughing girls, "Real mature guys."

Zatanna threw her hands up and Artemis rolled her eyes and teased, "More mature than flirting with food in your mouth?"

Not having a response Wally stuck his tongue out at the blonde and sped out of the room.

Without a moment to spare Artemis spun around to face the other girls, "So what was this about my death in the training session gone wrong?"

_Kind of a short chapter I know, I was kind of setting up for the next chapter a little. I don't want to reveal too much but secrets will be revealed! See you guys then! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We promised, Artemis! I'm sorry," M'gann said. Artemis was pestering her and Zatanna to finish what M'gann was going to say about when Artemis died. Artemis was the only one who didn't know how extremely Wally reacted since everyone else saw him or was told. (Like Zatanna)

"Promised who?" Artemis growled. She was beginning to get frustrated, she had a right to know! How bad could it have been? Did he dance around, happy that I was finally gone or something? Artemis thought bitterly to herself. For some odd reason that thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

Zatanna bit her lip, when Robin told her what had happened in the training session he made her promise that she wouldn't tell Artemis. No one knew how she would react to knowing that Wally went basically on a rampage and was frantic to save her when she died. Maybe she would be mad at him, or mad at them for not telling her sooner. Or maybe she would think it was sweet, Zatanna thought. That was it! That was the way that they were going to get those two together.

"Maybe we should just tell her," Zatanna suggested. M'gann was shocked, she knew that Zatanna had promised Robin and anyone could tell that Robin was important to the magician.

M'gann wasn't the only one who was surprised, Artemis was shocked that Zatanna had broken so easily. "Really? You're just going to tell me?!" For some reason she was excited, it had been nagging her for awhile that she didn't know what happened. After everything went back to normal she asked but everyone had told her that she didn't need to know.

M'gann shot a message to Zatanna, you promised Robin!

Yeah but you didn't, and this could be the perfect opportunity to get those two together.

M'gann mulled this over for a second. In her opinion, Artemis and Wally would be a really cute couple. That's an awesome idea!

"Can you guys please stop mind messaging without me?" Artemis's voice snapped the other girls' attention back to her.

"Sorry, so I guess I'm just going to tell you," Artemis and Zatanna both listened intently to M'gann as she began. "So after you were disintegrated..."

"So what are they doing now?" Wally asked as he walked into the surveillance room.

Robin was nervous, he knew the girls were about to tell Artemis about the training but he didn't want Wally to find out just yet. He was afraid Wally would stop them. Robin knew that it was about time Artemis knew about what happened and he certainly wasn't going to tell her, Wally would never talk to him again. And Wally would forgive M'gann eventually.

"Hello, earth to Boy Wonder."

Robin sat up and straightened his sunglasses. "Yea, yea. The girls are just talking and stuff."

"About..." Wally trailed off. Why was Robin acting like this? Was there something Robin was keeping from him?

"About that training session that everyone died in." Connor said nonchalantly. The speedster's green eyes grew wide and Robin shot a 'What the heck dude?!' Look at Connor. "Was I not supposed to tell him that?"

"WHAT?! No, no, no she can't find out!" Wally cried before turning to speed out of the room. Connor, finally understanding what Robin wanted, grabbed Wally as Robin shut and locked the door. "What are you guys doing?! I have to stop them! She cannot ever know!"

"We can't keep secrets from our teammates when it comes to stuff like this. Why does it matter if she knows what happened after she died?"

"B-because.." Wally stammered.

"Because why Wally? You're majorly overreacting." Connor demanded.

"Yea, you need to start reacting. Wait, crap. That's already a word." Robin tried to agree.

Wally heaved a sigh, "Because I don't want her to know how much I care."

"What?!" Connor and Robin spoke at the same time.

"She'd never look at me the same if she knew how much I worry about her safety. She'll be mad because 'she can take care of herself.' And I don't want that because I really care about her."

The other boys stared at Wally in shock. He just admitted that he cared about Artemis. But, they weren't shocked for long. After an awkward moment of silence with only the sound of the girls in the background, a grin formed on Robin's face.

"You're in love with Artemis!"

"No I'm not!" Wally cried, his face the color of his hair. "I only said I cared about her getting hurt."

"No, you said you cared about her. There's a difference dude." Robin retorted.

"We'll that's not what I meant," Wally said, regaining his composure. "She's a member of this team and this team is important to me. And besides, I'm in love with a certain Martian."

Wally's attention reverted back to the screen where M'gann was telling Artemis and Zatanna about the old mission. Connor frowned, "You know, Artemis was right."

"Artemis? Right? Don't make me laugh." Wally scoffed but he still had worry laced in his voice. What was Superboy talking about?

"She was right about you not getting the hint that M'gann doesn't like you." Connor continued.

"How do you know? And why do you care?"

Connor stopped and dropped the subject. Why did he care so much? Was it because he liked M'gann? No, that was a silly thought, there was no way he would ever. But still...

Connor looked at the Martian on the monitor. She was very beautiful and kind and generous and- Stop that, he scolded himself, she's a friend.

But things can change.

"And when Robin told him you were gone I seriously thought he was going to cry." M'gann finished her story. Artemis didn't know what to say. If all that was true, about Wally trying to find her and trying to avenge her that meant that...

Wally cared about her.

No, that was crazy. They are teammates, he would have done that for anyone, right? And even if he did care about her that didn't change anything, he was still just Baywatch, the speedster that annoyed her, teased her, and tied her stomach in knots. But that all meant nothing.

"Sooo..." Zatanna said, trailing off. She had heard the story before, Robin loved to talk about it and tease Wally but she wanted to see Artemis's reaction.

"I-" Artemis started before Wally burst into the room with Robin and Connor behind.

"Who wants to go to karaoke night at that place in the city?" Wally said really fast. He knew it was too late to stop M'gann but maybe if they do something it will get Artemis's mind off of the story and she'll forget. It was a long shot but worth the try.

"But our sleepover!" M'gann protested, she really wanted to play sleepover games.

"Come on M'gann, it'll be fun! It's not that late yet." Zatanna begged, she wanted to go. Maybe Robin would sing, not that she had been dying to hear him.

"Yea, I think it'll be fun," Connor agreed.

M'gann smiled, "Okay let's go!" There was no way she'd give up a chance to hang out with Superboy. The sleepover could wait.

"Do I get a say in this?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Nope," The boy wonder replied with a smirk.

"But I suck at singing!" The blonde protested.

"Too bad, it's five against one," Wally retorted. Artemis didn't reply, she still didn't know what to think about the speedster at the moment.

"Glad that's sorted out," Zatanna said with a big smile, "lets go!"

"Are you mad?" Zatanna asked the boy wonder. They were in the kitchen while everyone else got ready to go. Wally told them that they would have to dress up a little, so that meant fashionable outfits for the guys and dresses for the girls. Even Artemis. (And we all know that she wasn't happy with that) Zatanna admitted to Robin that she had gotten M'gann to tell Artemis about what happened after she died. She didn't want him to find out about it later without her telling him first.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell her." Zatanna said, biting her lip. She didn't want him to be upset with her.

"That was for Wally's sake, I'm glad she knows. We can't keep stuff like that from her."

Zatanna, now feeling more reassured rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and we have to get those two together somehow."

Robin chuckled, "Those two are completely clueless that they are perfect together. But.." Robin stood up straighter. "They probably aren't the only ones."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked, her voice shaking a bit. Robin was stepping closer to her and for every step he took her heart skipped a beat.

"This." He simply replied before roughly pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss only lasted a moment. And as they pulled away Zatanna didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to react? So, she reacted the only way she knew how.

She slapped him.

The magician automatically regretted it when Robin cried, "Ow!"

Her eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to do what?" Wally asked as he walked in.

Zatanna's face grew bright red. "Nothing!" She yelled before running out of the room embarrassed.

"What just happened in here?" Wally asked, extremely confused.

"Nothing!" Robin yelled before running to his room.

Wally just shrugged and made his way to the fridge, whatever just happened he didn't care as long as it left him alone with the ice cream in the freezer.

_Bah! I'm sorry this chapter sucked and was all over the place but I trying to wrap that up so that we could get to the good stuff later that will reflect this chapter. At least it ended with a little Chalaunt and Wally being...Wally. That was SUPPOSED to go in the next chapter since it will be relevant later but it didn't fit well there I'm still not sure if it fits well here either but hey, what do I know? You tell me whether the chapter was good enough. Also, I'm sorry that the next chapter won't exactly be sleepover material since they are all leaving to go somewhere but I always wanted to do a karaoke part and have found some perfect songs! But I am always open for more suggestions so if you found a song that suits a character or ship tell me and I might add it! Adios amigos!_

_And I thought that you guys may find it funny that the computer spelling check keeps trying to turn Zatanna into Satan LOL_


	4. Ending The Fanfic

**I am so sorry guys but I'm ending this Fanfic :/ I just don't really have any ideas for it and it isn't really going anywhere but I am going to turn the karaoke chapter into a one-shot tomorrow. I have so many ideas for other YJ fanfics that I will be writing soon I PROMISE. So if you still don't hate me stand by for those in the future.**

**I am SO sorry guys I really hate doing this but at least I'm not leaving you waiting for the next chapter like some people to do. Peace out**


End file.
